distance will not keep us apart
by ikramSAS
Summary: the story is about a young girl who is totally in love with her guy, but she doesn't know how to show it, how would it end? - read to find it out yourselves .


A blaze of astonishment mixed with anger went through her body, goggling in confusion, as though she was trapped in there for eternity, clinched onto the side of the wooden chair she was sitting on, and stared at the food on the table in front of her , picked up one of those boxes and stared at it with its smiling cartoon characters and proclamations of "great and refreshing taste loaded in every bite", she sighed and put it back on the table, closed her eyes almost as though he was gently embracing and kissing her with his ever so soft lips, her head was filled with him, every face of his had her deeper in adoration, just as she was at that very moment just then her mother interrupted her thoughts, the delirious fancy had almost taken over her luckily she was dragged to reality again:

_ "Why don't you finish your meal? We're about to leave" her mother asked,

_ "darn it mom, why do I have to eat this? let's just leave, the others can meet us at home later, plus it's too crowded here" Keit growled childishly.

_ "we can't, we promised to wait them, we can't just leave! so be patient if you please"

only few minutes passed by since they left and a grueling wait of other uncountable minutes still remained, she glared at people those who seemed to glare back at her in intense, her right leg kept trembling she just couldn't wait anymore, if she could, she would have barged into the cashier's place and pay the bill then leave, but sometimes, things don't go as you wish!

The young man stopped in front of the restaurant, her mother backed to chattering again

_ "isn't he the guy from before!" her mother was on cue, and continued "I'm sure it's him..."

keit suddenly blurted in the middle of her mother's sentence without listening at it all, as a blast of fear hit her when she saw him walking, with headphones on;

_ "it can't be! it's him!" Keit said looking visually stunned

_ "he surely resembles to that boy from.." Keit interrupted her mother again and almost fell off from the chair aiming for the washing room, " I'll go wash my hands off"

washed her hands off, and looked at the mirror

_ (what in the world is he doing here? he's not supposed to be here!) she thought to herself, and let out a heavy breath, just when she started to calm down she felt arms folding her tight, she closed her eyes, she knew it was him:

_ "you said you were going on a trip for several days" she said,

_ "yes I did, but I came back, you didn't want me stay there now, did you?" he said, his arms still holding the devastated Keit,

_ "it's not like that, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to come so early", Keit said, her heart throbbed vigorously

- "i missed you," he whispered in her ear, his hands on either sides of her waist;

- "listen, my family is here so let's rather move to your place" she gently shoved away his arms and replaced her body against his, a smile escaped pass his lips, more like a smirk actually, then she asked blushing "are you coming or not?"

His smirk deepened, and slightly he nodded putting his arm behind Keit's back bringing her closer

_ "what are you planning to tell your family?" he asked, and looked around, then put his other free hand in his pocket.

_ "leave it to me, you go and wait by the car" Keit wrapped her arms together, the more she came closer the more she got frightened, knowing that they would argue and even refuse, she gave a brief description of meeting him by accident while carefully leaving out other details, even though her mother insisted on not going with him, her sisters knew what really was between the two of them and they convinced their mother, happily than ever she went back with a faint smile crowding on her cheeks

_ "shall we go?" she said, and smiled brightly.

They walked through the arch into a lovely garden, he pulled her along sitting her on the bench the same one that he was sitting on, silence was all around the place they could hear the bench creaking, Keit stood leaning arms on the balustrade.

_ " you know, I waited for you to come back, even if it was a short time I really missed you a lot" she stopped at the feeling of few cold drops of rain falling on her face "I want you to stay, that requests what?' she said looking at the full-moon that which had shared almost all of their occasions together, emitting some and cherishing others, after a few moments he stepped and stood behind Keit's back, she could feel his moist breaths against her nape then her lobe, he softly put his palms on Keit's now cold hands, then installed clutching her arms and opening them widely, keit closed her eyes and felt her chin drop a little, her arms moved according to what he requested, according to his slow rhythm; it was more like a silent dance under the full blue moon, the music that was made out of the rain's drops was still surging around them without a break, they decided not to stop. (To put it quite clearly, this is the time when our passion is at its heights, someone has to make a move) Keit thought to herself, - Her body shuddered, as he moved his mouth to the smooth skin of Keit's back, nuzzling softly, and all too soon her body and face now were before his, it was abvious that he was the one making that "MOVE", keit looked into his eyes and felt the last of her strength being sucked aways as their lips touched, Keit gripped on the other's shoulders that who ran his hands down Keit's flank then right behind her butt, squeezing gently, as their tongues moved around each other almost in a dance, lines of saliva fell down Keit's jaw, she gripped tighter on his shoulders

_ "w-wait..?" she finally said, she felt winds of joy rush over her, the feeling of his warm tongue running inside her mouth was delightful against Keit,

_ "again, you look cute" he smirked moving his hands back to his pockets

_ "cut it out and let's get going, it's getting colder outside here" she walked a bit forward, rubbing her hands together

The young, fine man smiled and slowly put his right arm around Keit's neck "yeah, we'd better go home"


End file.
